ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Amalvi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Amalvi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flashdoggydogg (Talk) 01:32, May 1, 2012 Hello there, Chaosfission here, first of all I'd like to say thanks for helping tune up the wiki, Hats seems a bit too busy to do so, so I'm glad for the help. Seeing as you seem dedicated to helping, would you like me to send you the raw sprite sheets and current Ponydex data so you can enter it? Chaosfission 06:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC)ChaosfissionChaosfission 06:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, you've been cleared to be given this highly confidential information, do you have an Email so I can send you the files? ~Chaosfission~ I do have an e-mail: don't worry i won't share those unless you say other thing Amalvi 20:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello there! I noticed you were doing a lot around the wiki so I thought I'd drop by and say hello. Might I ask, what's your OC's special skill? I see it's cutie mark is somehow related to announcements of some variety. Hi! I don't know who you are, so for the next time, would you mind to put your signature at the end of your post? you only need to write ~ four times Mi OC cutie mark is supposed to be a lightbulb, it represents quick thinking, problem solving and taking decisions faster than others, however this implies being also very impulsive and difficult to understand And why an earth pony? Because everybody wants to be an unicorn or a pegasus, besides, an unicorn cannot wear a fedora and a pegasus cannot wear a suit Amalvi 23:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ranked #1, U jelly? Amalvi 00:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Did Hats send you the dex files? Chaosfission 03:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright, feel free to add the dex entires, avoid the base stats for now though, they could potentially change in the near future. I'd also like to avoid people chiming in about how they feel the ponies should behave this early on. I pretty much handled it for all the fancy pages, but feel free to from here on out. Chaosfission 02:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Maybe....*shifty eyes* lol. It was awesome being number one, even though it was extremely brief. I'll just have to work harder I guess. --Halosandbagels 06:51, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing! I can do that one for you, just one question though, what gender is it? Sorry if that's a bit of an insensitive question, it's just that it has eye lashes like a girl but bulky like a bloke. I'll try and get the colours right for you. And yeah, I do enjoy doing art for people, especially awesome people like you guys. ^^^ Was left by someone without a signature, just so there's no confusion as to where my comment starts. The battle rages on!!! We are now tied for 1st! xD. Halosandbagels 02:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Here's the art for your sister! I used to to make a step by step of how I do my lineless art :3 I've gotten it sketched out now, I just need to know your class or weapon, I added a link to my edit on Pony art if you dont know it all LordFireStorm 03:02, May 17, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm well, got him sketched out, I strapped the spear to his side, so he can charge forward with out using his hooves to hold it, or his mouth...that would be obseanly uncomfortable. I went ahead and made a helmet for him, but it's not on, it's just sitting in front of him. I'll post it in the morning after I run them through the scanner! LordFireStorm 05:02, May 17, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm got that done too, the concept for berserker armor was alot harder for me to think of...and not any character made it easy either, t least your paladin had a lot of room for interperitation. that said, at least I got both done quickly, only armoring half a pony, and with spikes. I like the way it looks now. and I twisted the hilt for his axe so it bends to fit into his mouth, makes swinging easier. no helmet for him though, only some berserkers even have them. LordFireStorm 07:25, May 17, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm SO, here you GO! On a different note I got another email back! The pony emblem crew wanted to know how much time I would have to work on it, I guess I didn't mention to them that I'm unemployed! XD of course even if I get it I'll still be here with you guys too! so HA! I win! WORLD DOMINATION WILL SOON BE MINE! MIIIIIIINE! ...err...what? LordFireStorm 19:15, May 17, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm one sword master coming right up! LordFireStorm 19:57, May 17, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm hey hey Amalvi dude I did you sister... AS A SWORD MASTER! XD sorry, couldn't resist...the set up was too perfect LordFireStorm 20:42, May 17, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm made one! oh come on then! I thought you said challenge! that was my first unicorn though, so I'm kinda experimenting with the over-glow. well...and this is really my first cape too, but only took a few minutes to sketch, I work fast! gonna post it in my blog page before I leave tomorrow! LordFireStorm 05:24, May 18, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm not THAT is a challenge! fantastic! this one might take me a while! XD LordFireStorm 05:55, May 18, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm took me...2 hours? thank god mlp fim has dragons for me to base the transformation on LordFireStorm 07:32, May 18, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm All I can say is that you give enough fucks to write a message on my talk page, telling me that you don't care... I think you are scared :3 And if you don't enjoy things they can be used against you! Remember that! Amigo, no escribir mensajes a mí en español, como se supone que debo saber qué diablos estás hablando! No hablo español, soy demasiado blanca! Tomatoisjp 01:07, May 29, 2012 (UTC) HEY YOU COME ON SKYPE WE HAVE A BIG ASS CHAT GOING ON IWearHatsIndoors 20:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC) In response to your question, no, I personally do not know any Spanish soldiers. I was stationed with several spanish speaking individuals. Solo sé un poco de español, but unfortunately my grasp of the language as a whole is minimal. I was, on the other hoof, the bearer of dual-citizenship at one point having been born on Torrejón Air Base near the city Torrejón de Ardoz in Spain. The funniest thing about it was that I had to answer all kinds of stupid questions pertaining to my dual-citizenship, that I'd given up at the age of 18 as required by law in both countries and chosen to retain my US citizenship. BLadedRose 17:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC) yes there is in fact a back story, currently i am writing it on tumbler, and this is one of his younger forms he goes thourgh some drastic changes they will be explained in the blog if you would like a link just ask Prince Blue Lightning (talk) 06:17, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Prince Blue Lightning Prince Blue Lightning (talk) 06:17, August 22, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to be an arsehole deleting my post i never asked anyone to do anything for me i was just stating i was making my friend something. Where do you suppose i post them nowhere? if so alright i understand thanks anyways Polespicep88 (talk) 00:49, September 1, 2012 (UTC)